galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Micro-Ice
Micro-Ice is a striker for the Snow Kids. He is the joker of the team and is best friend of D'Jok. He is the sixth player to use The Breath of Akillian. Appearance Personality Micro-ice is like the joker of the team. He's very funny. Micro-ice is the best Free-styler in his team. He is the happy go lucky guy who elevates the show's mood and intervenes whenever the plot becomes too serious, when he's not upset himself he is the guy who lightens people up. Micro-Ice develops crushes easily and when he develops a crush he tries hard to impress the girl he likes. He often ends up embarrassing himself because of his clumsiness with love. He is the pure innocent romantic in the group. Micro-Ice likes to act in a confident manner but in reality he lacks a lot of self-confidence and depends on his many friends to cheer him up. Micro-Ice is very likeable and has many friends in and out of the Snow Kids. Of all the snow kids he is the show's most popular player with viewers, but in the actual show he only really begins to gain football fans in seasons 2 and 3, this lack of popularity is demonstrated in season 1 when D'Jok shows off by asking a shop clerk how well their jerseys are selling. D'Jok's being sold out and Micro-ice's being barely bought, Micro-Ice doesn't let D'Jok see this but it bothers him a lot and knocks his self belief. Artie, a trained member of the pirates and a close friend of Micro-Ice often brings out the boy's shy side and shows his complex feelings of being inferior, especially towards the other members of his team. It is possible that Micro-Ice developed a complex from being in D'Jok's shadow throughout their childhood. In season 3 he dates Yuki and deals with heartbreak when she leaves for the Hectonia team. Micro-Ice's behaviour throughout the show hints that he is used to being made fun of or dumped by girls. Behind his happy-go-lucky act Micro-Ice actually had to deal with a lot of neglect and bullying when he was younger, he usually tries to keep these feelings hidden from D'Jok to avoid causiing him worry. He is very kind to his mother who has had to work overtime for as long as he can remember in order to support the two of them. He is good with kids and very kind but acts like an idiot alot. History Season 1 Micro-Ice was the first person to meet Aarch on his return to Akillian and is the one to discover Aarch's hideout in an abandoned tower. He is also the first volunteer to try out in Clamp's Holotrainer. He was chosen as one of the eight original Snow Kids and was initially assigned as substitute. He was moved to striker after Sinedd left the team to play for The Shadows. In The Escape he temporarily left the team to join The Pirates after saving the life of Sonny Blackbones and because he realises he has been betrayed by D'Jok for his relationship with Mei who he had fallen in love with from the beginning of the show, he felt angry, trapped and heartbroken and to make matters worse he couldn't go out and blow off steam because Aarch had confined the team to staying inside the stadium during a blizzard. He felt like a fool because D'Jok had been encouraging him with his feelings for Mei and knew all about how much he liked her. D'Jok was fully aware of what he was doing when he let her in and knew how much it would hurt his best friend if he found out Micro-ice felt very betrayed by this and couldn't believe his best friend had hurt him so much. He sneaks out with the help of Thran and runs into Sonny Blackbones, leader of the pirates, he saves his life and asks to join the pirates. During his stay with the Pirates he was given a job as a dishwasher in a bar. He soon returned to the Snow Kids, though The Pirates erased his memory. However, Micro-Ice, without knowing it, contributes largely to Sonny Blackbones discovery of his son D'Jok being alive, he recognises D'Jok's bracelet on Sonny's wrist and before is memory is erased he is the first to realise the connection between the two. Micro-Ice is the first of the Snow Kids to come face to face with Sonny. In season two, Sonny Blackbones avoids coming in contact with Micro-Ice when visiting D'Jok, who shares his hotelroom with Micro-Ice, in season three, Sonny again speaks to Micro-Ice to find that D'Jok temporarily left the Snow Kids to join Team Paradisia. Micro-Ice is the teams personified joker, D'Jok's best friend. His main relationship is with D'Jok, the Snow Kids team, and the young pirate Artie. Season 2 In Season 2 Micro-Ice develops a crush on a girl called Yuki, he was very sad about what happened to Ahito in Return to Genesis, he felt happy when he saw him again in The Homecoming. Then they played the The Wambas and Won 3:2 in Last Stand and Micro-Ice scored 1 goal in this match and after that he took Yuki out but Mark and Thran and Ahito didnt leave them alone . After that the Snow Kids played the Rykers but Tia didnt play with them because she went to rescue her parents with help from the pirates so Yuki played in her place and they won by a head goal of yuki scoring the matc as 2:1. and micro--ice who had a crush on her from the beginning of the season went with Yuki to have a walk and he finally got up the nerve to express his feelings, he kissed her. At The Lightnings match the snow kids were losing but Rocket made them win by 4 :3 and Micro-Ice scored a really amazing goal that everyone on the team and in the crowd celebrated. At the Final GFC with the Xenons they played a good match but it ended at 1:1 and it had to become a penalty kick decider. But Micro-Ice didnt score his penalty in Bleylock's Revenge and he felt extremely sad and down on himself but when they took the GFC, being the positive joker of the group he made himself feel happier although he actually didn't think the win had anything to do with him. He felt happy at the end of this season because it was the first time a girl had ever returned his feelings and because they won the cup as a team with Rocket and Ahito. Season 3 In Season 3, Micro-Ice participated to the Paradisian Tournament with the Snow Kids. During the Tournament Yuki left the Snow Kids to go to the Elektras leaving Micro-Ice's heart broken. He also participated to The Galactik Football Cup but he encourages the Elektras because Yuki is apart of them. He also sponseredsa soda named Mice Delight. His position also gets temporarily changed to midfielder. In the episode The Stars of Akillian Are Eternal, he vanishes in a malfunction of the Holotrainer along with Mei, Hush Sharky and Club Galactik. Trivia *Although Micro-Ice was the last player (in the original team) to use the Breath, he was the first one to show signs of its activity. *In Series one and two, Micro-Ice is voiced by a man with a strong, american accent, but in series Three, he is replaced by a man with a higher voice, and a slightly scottish /but definitely not Irish accent. This is odd because you cannot detect the cocky sarcasm that he is known for. It doesn't last long however because the english version of Galactik Football was cut off after nine episodes once the third series started. This is because the company experienced difficulties during a take-over and the matter hasn't been re-dressed if the show will take part in another english speaking series. Gallery Micro-ice.jpg|Micro-Ice apart of the Snow Kids. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Snow Kids